


廉价关系

by duohereshuibuxuku



Series: QG Parking [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duohereshuibuxuku/pseuds/duohereshuibuxuku
Series: QG Parking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571182
Kudos: 15





	1. 上

“丞……丞，那里……还、还要……”

黄明昊面色潮红，眼神迷乱，小腿却紧紧圈在范丞丞胯骨上，后穴不断收缩让范丞丞爽到头皮发麻。

“用力，操我。”

范丞丞有些佩服黄明昊能用纯情脸庞毫无违和讲出这种骚话，俯身深深插入黄明昊体内，又大幅抽出，感受黄明昊肠肉恋恋不舍的挽留。

黄明昊被范丞丞这种行为搞得战栗不已，胸腔剧烈起伏像离水的鱼一样呼吸艰难。范丞丞抬起他下巴渡气给他，黄明昊反而勾住范丞丞脖子，伸出舌尖挑逗范丞丞上颚的软肉。渡气很快转变成热烈的深吻，直到黄明昊喘不上气发出呜咽，范丞丞才放开他作乱的舌头转而咬噬他被吻到红肿的唇。

黄明昊刚获得喘息的机会，还没来及多呼吸几口氧气就被范丞丞狠狠顶到敏感点，吸气瞬间变调成甜腻的呻吟。

“丞、丞丞好棒，就是那里……”

范丞丞不得不承认黄明昊喘息着在他耳边讲这种骚话能极大激发他的性欲，更加卖力顶弄黄明昊想要的位置。黄明昊有些跟不上这快节奏的抽插，终于说不出话来，只剩剧烈喘息与呻吟。

性器被黄明昊后穴越绞越紧，范丞丞知道黄明昊快高潮了，恶劣地揉捏他笔挺的性器，黄明昊来不及阻止就颤抖着腰肢射了出来。范丞丞享受着黄明昊高潮后后穴紧致的收缩继续律动，黄明昊湿润的眼睛开始溢出泪水，手指软绵绵地攀在范丞丞肩头，带着鼻音用哭腔向范丞丞告饶。

范丞丞也临近高潮，欲望被黄明昊猫叫般的声音撩拨更盛，压上去吮咬黄明昊上下起伏的喉结，狠狠顶进穴道内部释放。

黄明昊被刺激到失声，双唇微张露出红润的舌尖。范丞丞不知疲倦，卷起那个诱人的舌尖，将黄明昊再次带入情欲的漩涡。

范丞丞同黄明昊维持这种关系已经有一阵子了。

黄明昊这个人很有意思，第一次主动找上来就自来熟地在范丞丞课桌甩了十几本空白笔记本。

“偶像，给签个名儿呗。”

范丞丞当时正在看闪婚总裁追妻记，里面女主是心理咨询师，作者复制粘贴了不少心理学相关凑字数的理论。范丞丞单凭这点粗浅理论就能判断出黄明昊根本不认识他，也并没有对口中所谓偶像的崇拜。

“你知道我是谁吗？”范丞丞好奇。

“当然，奥物拿了全国第一校里刚开过表彰大会，现在又拿了奥数第一，是全校当红偶像呀！不然怎么要你签名。”

黄明昊凑过头来小声问。“听说清华来人约你谈提前保送，真的吗？”

“嗯。”

“牛逼啊兄弟。”黄明昊拍了拍范丞丞的肩，“偶像快给签个名。”

范丞丞觉得眼前这个人很有趣。明明从眼神到动作都在昭示他的不屑，却偏偏装成崇拜的样子要自己签名。

“哪一本是你的？”

黄明昊愣了一下，指了指最上面一本。

又在撒谎。

范丞丞打开笔记本扉页签字，不紧不慢。“我只签这一本。”

“多努力。范丞丞”六个字被添加在扉页正中间，范丞丞将它推回桌边。

黄明昊盯着范丞丞手边的小说，露出玩味的笑容。

“没想到学霸也看这种脑残小言，神奇。”

“消磨时间，什么都看。”

“被保送就是不一样，在别人疯狂刷卷子的时候消磨时间。”

范丞丞不置可否，接着去看那本很厚的小说，结束本次外宾接见。

再遇到黄明昊，范丞丞花了点时间才认出他。

发小过生日非要在酒吧开party。范丞丞极不适应这种环境，待了半小时便自顾自离开。昏暗的走廊，突然冲出来一个人扑进范丞丞怀里，蹭着范丞丞脖子撒娇。

“丞丞你来接我啦。”

扑面的酒气熏得范丞丞皱眉，拨开那人刘海才勉强从红发下认出并不算熟悉的双眼。

“这谁？”黄明昊身后跟来的人看起来喝的也不少，摇晃着身形拉扯黄明昊。

“来接我的朋友。”黄明昊勾着范丞丞脖子嬉笑，“丞丞，来一起喝啊。”

范丞丞对当下情形莫名不爽，甩开纠缠黄明昊的人，沉默着把他带离酒吧。

出了酒吧黄明昊像是突然活过来，完全没有醉酒的样子，笑眯眯撞了一下范丞丞的肩膀。

“没想到学长还会助人为乐，我以为你会直接把我扔一边装不认识呢。”

“现在知道叫学长了。”范丞丞面无表情。

“演戏嘛。”黄明昊顿了一下，“朋友特意请的朋友不能不给面子。”

“学校不让染发。”

“规矩都是给你们这些听话的乖宝宝定的，酒吧门口还写着未成年不能进呢。”黄明昊一脸无所谓，“说起来学长怎么会来这种地方，看着就不搭。”

“人类获取自我认同的社交行为。”

“什么？”黄明昊有些懵逼，“你还需要自我认同？”

“是别人需要。”范丞丞看表，“我要回去了。你早点回家。”

走了几步，范丞丞忍不住回头，一本正经地对黄明昊说。

“这里也不适合你。”

范丞丞不是多管闲事的人，甚至从不真正关注自己以外的任何人，因此对自己会替黄明昊解围颇是费解了一阵子。

也是通过这次偶遇，两人的来往像是打开了某种不可逆的开关，黄明昊从此越来越多出现在范丞丞生活中。

比如临上课前一分钟气喘吁吁跑来高三教室只为跟范丞丞讲一件自以为很好笑的事，或者拿一道高一幼稚的立体几何题来求助。

下午大课间范丞丞固定打篮球的球友不知何时也混进黄明昊的身影。黄明昊球技实在乏善可陈，仗着身高同其他人还有一拼，在范丞丞面前只能表现得像幼稚园手脚无法协调的低龄儿童，作为进攻方犹豫不决，作为防守方反应迟钝。本该是挺无聊的对手，范丞丞却意外觉得他傻到有点可爱，尤其防守失败后又懊恼又不服的眼神实在有趣得很，倒也不排斥跟他组球局。

下场之后球场周边总有不少女生会给范丞丞送水送毛巾。范丞丞习以为常接过自己喜欢的冰可乐，本要打开喝，忽然心血来潮转身去场地另一边递给席地而坐的黄明昊。

黄明昊正在擦汗，额头突然被冰到，露出惊慌的表情，眼睛瞪得像兔子一样圆溜溜。

范丞丞这才意识到现在已是十一月底，自己喜欢的冰可乐或许对别人来说根本无法接受。想收手，却被黄明昊一脸欣喜地接过去。

“你怎么知道我喜欢冰阔落！”

我不知道。范丞丞看着黄明昊被冰到五官皱成一团还坚持一口气喝掉半瓶。

现在知道了。

黄明昊很有趣，连喝饮料都很有趣。

作为全高三唯一能长期告假晚自习的人，范丞丞六点半准时回家的规律也被这个叫黄明昊的人打破了。

“你上了三年学竟然不知道校门口那家炸鸡超好吃吗？真的巨好吃，不吃后悔一辈子！”

范丞丞对炸鸡没兴趣，对校门口有什么店卖些什么都没兴趣。不过黄明昊这么说，倒也不妨试一试。

尝试的结果是不过如此。吃了没觉得后悔，没吃应该也不会后悔。

不过黄明昊倒是一副幸福的样子，如果他背后有翅膀，大概会一边吃一边开心地飞起来。

原来黄明昊这么容易满足。范丞丞不知为何产生饲养黄明昊会是一件很简单的事的想法。

身边有这样的人，原本无聊的东西也会变有趣。

不过事态向奇怪的方向发展也是从这时候开始。

黄明昊来问题的次数很多，每次范丞丞给黄明昊讲题，对方总是左顾右盼神游物外，范丞丞也不气恼，该怎么讲便怎么讲，黄明昊问什么他就回答什么。

“你还看原版杂志啊？”黄明昊好奇地抓过范丞丞最近在看的物理世界，翻了两页就揉着额头合上。

“麻省和伯克利面试都过了，在犹豫去哪个。这是随便看看调节心情的。”

“你要出国？那保送清华呢？”

“国内院校研究太落后，硬件也差，没有意义。”

黄明昊沉默下来，不断按动弹簧笔，发出无规律的机械噪音。

范丞丞不知道他为什么突然变得焦虑，提出疑问也被敷衍过去，小小的异常就这样不了了之。

之后很久黄明昊不再出现。范丞丞不知道自己已经习惯于每天被黄明昊纠缠在身边，直到一天之内不经意想起黄明昊的次数过于频繁才发现这个事实。

看书无法集中注意力，总感觉身边有所缺失，看到平时不在意的小事忽然产生如果黄明昊在会说些什么的幻想。范丞丞从未有过这种体验。

黄明昊是从什么时候开始改变自己的？为什么自己毫无察觉？黄明昊原来是这么厉害的人。

范丞丞第一次体会心慌意乱的滋味。

再次见到黄明昊，范丞丞获得失而复得的喜悦，又很快消失无踪。因为黄明昊用拙劣的演技表现出轻佻的样子，问范丞丞草粉吗。

“粉丝？我的？”

“嗯哼，你还有官方后援会呢。”

黄明昊打开微博搜索，果然搜出范丞丞全球粉丝后援会指给范丞丞看。一个两天前注册的黄v号，坐拥五个僵尸粉，发了四条不知哪儿抄的明星同款通用彩虹屁博文。

“你开的？”

“当然不是！你粉丝多着呢哪轮得到我。”

“那你打算让我草哪个粉？”

“我啊，我。我不是一直是你最忠实的粉丝吗？”

范丞丞搞不清黄明昊在玩什么新游戏。

“你是认真的吗？”

范丞丞不明白为什么心里会不舒服，希望得到黄明昊否定答案。

黄明昊咬住下唇点头。

即使已年满十八，范丞丞也从未跟别人发生过肉体关系，在他意识里情感关系应该跟肉体关系同步发生，一夜情从来不在他的选项范围里。

拒绝的话到了嘴边，不知为何在看到黄明昊咬得水润红艳的肉唇时，突然变成一个好字吐出来。

“你既然决定了，拿证明没有传染性疾病的体检报告给我，我安排时间。”

黄明昊顿了半晌，咬牙切齿。“我才没有传染病！”

“放心，我也会出示体检报告。”

“……”

明明是黄明昊自己提出的邀约，去酒店开房却全程躲在范丞丞身后玩手机，头都没抬过一次。范丞丞不理解他这种反差态度的原因，倒是原本因为黄明昊提出肉体交往而产生微妙的不悦感获得些许疏解。

范丞丞对自己不可控的心理变化迷惑不解，坐在床边盯着引起心理变化的源头思考原因。黄明昊被盯得极不自在，含糊着说去洗个澡就慌忙跑进浴室。

范丞丞没有听到浴室上锁的声音，依然礼貌地敲了门站在门外提醒。

“你的背包不需要拿出来吗？”

门内传出一阵混乱的物体碰撞的声音。“不……不用！”

范丞丞靠在门边，嘴角无意识弯起弧度。

黄明昊依然很有趣。

不知道黄明昊是怎么通过洗澡给自己做的心理建设，跪在床扑上来扒范丞丞衣服的气势倒是恢复之前邀约时的轻佻。

范丞丞原本有些抗拒陌生亲吻，不过在感受到黄明昊软嘟嘟的嘴唇凑上来碰触时是颤栗的，心脏里充斥起科学无法解释的酸胀感，让他不由自主抱住眼前紧闭双眼睫毛颤抖的这个人，充满安抚性地摩挲黄明昊后颈。

从第一次见黄明昊，他就是这样一个矛盾的人，行为与言语背道而驰。直到今天，黄明昊还是这样，用轻佻的行为掩饰身体根本无法控制的紧张生理反应。范丞丞一开始只觉得有趣，却在相处的不知不觉间增添越来越多自己也不懂的情绪。

那种情绪就像小时候看到路边瑟缩在车底取暖的小野猫伸出爪子抓他，他依然无法克制抱住它给它温暖的欲望。

黄明昊不会伸出爪子抓他，拥抱黄明昊也不会让他过敏呼吸不畅，对黄明昊做什么好像都不会被反抗。范丞丞忽然产生巨大冲动，一直以来压抑在心底的某种东西，他想全部倾注给眼前这个人。

黄明昊像是无法理解为什么会猛地被推倒，被范丞丞狠狠压着抢夺口腔的空气，懵懵地看着范丞丞任由他肆虐。

“为什么要露出这么可爱的眼神。”

流连地反复亲吮黄明昊唇尖后，范丞丞不知自己为何叹息，轻吻黄明昊卧蚕。黄明昊应激闭眼，耳朵很快充血变红。

“可、可爱个头啊，我这是帅气好不好……”

范丞丞遵循前两天刚学习的性交理论知识，开始探索黄明昊身体的敏感点。耳后，脖颈，锁骨，乳头，肚脐，人鱼线，会阴，性器。黄明昊实在太配合，无论范丞丞碰哪里都颤栗不已。范丞丞被黄明昊接连起伏的喘息声引得自己也燥热起来，捏住黄明昊性器不让他释放。

黄明昊眼角通红，紧紧攀着范丞丞的脖子，急切的声音隐约带着哭腔。

“快松手！”

“舒服吗？”

“舒服舒服！”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……快松手范丞丞！”

“最喜欢我摸你哪里？”

“你哪来这么多话！”黄明昊明显被逼得急了，咬唇口不择言，“我最喜欢你操我，快点操我！”

范丞丞看到黄明昊迷乱的表情不自觉地想欺负他，没想到会换来这种答案，脑袋嗡的一下热血上涌，松了手被黄明昊射了一身。

很会说骚话。范丞丞默默在黄明昊分类里加了一条tag。

嘴上骚的人往往搭配的实力与之相反。范丞丞扶着性器只进入到一半，黄明昊就眼睫泛泪委屈告饶。

“轻点，疼疼疼……”

“再慢点……”

“你、你还没全进来吗？”

“……我能现在反悔吗？”

“不行。”范丞丞斩钉截铁，“疼，就记住谁在让你疼。”

黄明昊不再说话，抬起手臂挡住眼睛紧咬下唇。范丞丞彻底进入后，看到黄明昊额发已经被汗水打湿，拉开他的手，亲吻他眼角的泪水。

黄明昊睁开眼睛，眼里一片氤氲，委屈地把脸埋进范丞丞颈窝。范丞丞把黄明昊抱起来，让他能更舒服地靠着自己，却因为体位变化让黄明昊把他的性器吞得更深，惹得黄明昊又泪流不止。

范丞丞心里膨胀满陌生情绪，不知那是什么，也不知如何表达，只能不断亲吻黄明昊热得发烫的耳朵。

“丞丞……”

“我在。”

“丞丞，我记住了。你会记住吗？”黄明昊原本有气无力地靠着，忽然低头在范丞丞脖颈两颗痣的位置狠狠咬了一口，“不行，你也必须得记住！”

范丞丞笑起来，摸摸他的头发。

“我会的。”

范丞丞确实记得。之后的十年，二十年，四十年，六十年都清楚记得，这次对一个处男来说异常新奇刺激的初体验。

这种体验没有到此为止，而是逐渐演变成每周都会重演一两次的固定环节。范丞丞的床技也在此期间得到充分练习，经常搞得黄明昊又爱又恨又抓又挠。

不正当关系不知不觉持续了两个月，范丞丞经常思考两人的相处问题，终于开始对当前同黄明昊的关系不满意了。

范丞丞一直清楚自己世界观与普通人不同，也从不在乎这种差异，现在却开始在乎。他试图模仿黄明昊的思考方式，依然无法理解黄明昊为什么既对他撒娇依赖又莫名不安。

范丞丞尝试过直接询问黄明昊，却总是被嬉笑敷衍了事，根本得不到正面回答。不被信任的感觉令范丞丞相当不满，经过再三思考，决定从订正与未成年的不正当关系开始。

未来不可预测，但对黄明昊，范丞丞势在必得。


	2. 下

睡懒觉睡到午后，睁眼已是下午两点。今天有点晚了。黄明昊慌忙爬起来，胡乱洗漱，认真抓头发造型，在门口胡乱吃一碗鸭血粉，滑板一路滑向学校的方向。

寒假已经过去大半，黄明昊依然每天像打了鸡血一样往学校跑，就是为了见一个戴金丝边眼镜框装逼的书呆子。

虽然黄明昊很有偏见地把所有学霸型人物都叫书呆子，实际上那个人运动细胞还不错，打篮球巨帅，投篮巨帅，投中三分要笑不笑地勾起半边嘴角比耶的手势都巨帅。

好吧，都是因为那个人长的也有点帅。可惜是个面瘫常年严肃脸。黄明昊经常为了让那个人的面部肌肉神经多运动，挖空心思找各种好玩的好吃的，结果那个人面部神经没怎么运动，倒是害得他自己长胖不少。

二月的天气即使再晴朗也冷得要命。黄明昊躲进全校唯一苦逼补课的高三教学楼才终于感受到一丝温暖。楼内比楼外温暖，教室比走廊温暖，当然最温暖还是那个人怀里。那个人即使在冬天也热乎乎的，如果能把那个人装进兜里，冷的时候拿出来取暖就好了。

刚好赶上课间，后门是开的。坐在最后一排的那个人又在看书。那个人无时无刻不在看书，真是书呆子。

黄明昊直接进去坐到那个人旁边把手塞进那个人衣服里。

范丞丞皱起眉，放下书，把黄明昊的爪子从校服里拉出来放进自己手心。

“起晚了吧，吃了吗？”

“吃啦。”

“别睡太晚。”

“整个寒假你都这么说，好烦。”

范丞丞沉默片刻。

“以后如果跟我住就得早睡早起。”

“什么？”

黄明昊不知道范丞丞是在开玩笑还是什么，心脏狂跳。

“跟我住得早睡早起，必须吃早饭，晚饭后要散步。能接受吗？”

“什么莫名其妙的，你是老年人吗不会还要跳广场舞打太极吧……”黄明昊搞不懂范丞丞什么意思，说的像要同居一样，太奇怪了。

“能接受吗？”

范丞丞很有耐心，盯着黄明昊又问了一遍。

“……能……”

黄明昊掐了自己一下。清醒点啊黄明昊！为什么要回答这种奇怪的问题！不要期待同居什么啊！做梦呢！

范丞丞又皱眉。“你不愿意可以跟我协商，掐我干什么？”

“啊？哦误伤，误伤。”

黄明昊尴尬地把手从范丞丞掌心抽回。

很快，一位漂亮的短发大胸学姐走过来彻底化解了黄明昊的尴尬。

“丞丞，晚上要不要一起回家？”

“放学后是我的私人时间，不参与营业社交。”

大胸学姐露出委屈的神情，看起来楚楚可怜。“跟我怎么是营业社交？我是你女朋友呀。”

“是你单方面喜欢我，我对你没有兴趣，同你来往自然属于营业社交。想约我就努力让我产生兴趣。加油。”

大胸学姐明显脸色不太好看，又毫无办法地娇哼一声离开。

黄明昊呆了半天，脸色比大胸学姐还难看。“女朋友？她？你什么时候交的女朋友？”

“今天。她向我告白，我还没跟别人交往过，试试看。”

“我操！”黄明昊猛地站起身，“范丞丞你他妈什么意思？”

范丞丞一脸淡然。“我的意思是，我想试试跟她交往。”

“你妈！”黄明昊竭力遏制自己即将爆炸的理智，“那你把我当什么人？”

“粉丝。”范丞丞拿起刚才看的书，淡定地打开接着看起来，“我不知道你莫名其妙生什么气，你是我众多粉丝中的一个，是你自己说的。鉴于你目前情绪不稳定，我建议你早点回家休息。”

“行。好。范丞丞你够狠。”

黄明昊踹开凳子愤怒地跑出教室。眼泪不受控，出门的瞬间便模糊了视线。

从五楼跑到一楼，黄明昊坐到楼梯口最后一级台阶抱住膝盖埋头哭泣。哭到愤怒与委屈的情绪渐渐消散，才感觉正对的大门吹进来的风太冷了。比自己十六年经历过所有寒冬的风加起来还冷。

拖着背包和滑板一步一步挪回家，黄明昊疲惫地躺倒在床。眼泪又不由自主往外冒。

黄明昊不是一个爱哭的人，从小时候妈妈出国把他寄送进亲戚家，他以为自己眼泪已经流干了，以后会是一个坚强的百毒不侵的黄明昊。没想到会在这一天完全破功。

默默流泪到晚上，眼睛干涩得都有些睁不开，身体也不断发冷，压了两床被子仍然感觉寒风刺骨。

原来自己已经陷的这么深了。在失去意识前黄明昊想。

一开始像所有学渣对学霸无端的厌恶一样，黄明昊对范丞丞这个反复在全校表彰大会出现的名字充满厌恶。

黄明昊见班级同学对这个讨厌的学长无限憧憬的样子，抱着嘲讽的心态打算去要签名转手卖给同学，没想到从此反而成为自己沦陷的开始。

范丞丞跟别的书呆子不一样，不会用成绩给人分类，不懂人情世故，极端自我，以兴趣作为衡量标准行事，不想理你的时候不管你是谁都能把你当空气。

黄明昊不知道范丞丞是否觉得他有趣，倒是他觉得范丞丞很有趣，不知怎么就萌生了结交的意愿，每天兴致勃勃穿越整个操场去高三教室找范丞丞，想看他会被什么样的段子逗笑，想知道他除了学习还会对什么感兴趣，结果了解越多，想得到的越多。从单纯地想认识他逐渐变成想霸占他的视线他的时间。

那时黄明昊还没意识到这意味着什么，还自以为洒脱地在耍书呆子玩。

直到有一天发现范丞丞打算出国念书，半年后就会从黄明昊生活里消失，黄明昊忽然焦虑起来。

明明还不够……

什么不够？黄明昊不敢细想原因，倒先想出排解焦虑的办法。

黄明昊一夜失眠，对着范丞丞签名的笔记本扉页发呆，终于在天明前下定决心。

“时间不多了，得努力一次啊！”黄明昊对自己说。

忍着被羞辱的愤恨，黄明昊跑去医院做了全身体检，拿着报告甩到范丞丞面前。然后成功跟范丞丞厮混成与众不同的关系。

结果呢？结果还不是跟别人没两样，在范丞丞眼里只是一个约过炮的粉丝罢了。世上本来就没有可以通过A能证明B的数学公式般的稳固关系，想抓住的东西，黄明昊终究还是失去了。

为什么又在流泪，太不争气了。黄明昊恨恨擦掉眼泪。天已大亮，高烧还没有退，黄明昊勉强爬起来，抱着杯子喝水喝到发呆。

难道是一个人住的久了，太寂寞了，被范丞丞散发出一点点温暖就吸引过去了？

黄明昊反反复复滑动微信界面。范丞丞真的冷漠，一条消息都没有。恐怕现在正和大胸女友甜蜜蜜地分享早餐。

黄明昊又委屈起来。整个寒假范丞丞都有提醒他吃早饭，每个周末一起睡的时候范丞丞还会专门叫醒他喂给他吃，现在有了女朋友连问候的消息都不发了。

“渣男！”

黄明昊蜷起膝盖咬了自己一口，遏制又想流泪的欲望。

明明感觉范丞丞对自己与对别人是不一样的，难道都是自作多情？

可能是自己太蠢，用最笨拙最低级的方式表达喜欢，让人觉得廉价根本不会去重视吧。

如果时间能回溯，如果能早点意识到喜欢上了范丞丞，如果堂堂正正跟范丞丞告白，会不会一切都不一样？毕竟范丞丞对没兴趣的大胸学姐都答应了交往请求。

黄明昊胡思乱想一上午，肚子饿得咕咕叫。点开外卖app，最常吃的几家店全都同范丞丞分享过，而且大多被范丞丞嫌弃。范丞丞即使嫌弃，只要是黄明昊推荐的都会尝试，让黄明昊一度自恋地以为范丞丞是为自己才做这些尝试。

为什么范丞丞无处不在？太可恶了吧！滚出昊哥的生活圈啊！黄明昊气愤不已。

刻意点了从来不吃的一家店，不仅距离远送餐慢，味道还很差，黄明昊感觉更悲伤了。

吃了药昏睡一天一夜，黄明昊终于退了烧。

烧退了，人也该醒了。

黄明昊删掉范丞丞微信、手机号，痛定思痛重新做人。接下来几天约起以前玩乐队的朋友，各种趴安排得满满当当，正式回归曾经叛逆的中二生活。

范丞丞打来电话时，黄明昊抓着沙锤当话筒飙歌飙得正嗨，一看是再熟悉不过的号码，即使没有姓名，也揪得心口疼，毫不犹豫按了挂断。范丞丞不是普通人，硬是接连不断地打。黄明昊一开始还主动挂断，后来直接把手机扔一边看它自生自灭。

“谁呀？一直打应该是急事吧，你不接吗？”同行的妹子问黄明昊。

“……骚扰电话。”

“那就拉黑嘛，这样手机都要震没电了哦。”

黄明昊听话地准备拉黑，恰好范丞丞又打过来打断操作界面，黄明昊不知怎么就手误点到接通。

黄明昊懵了一下，犹豫着要不要挂断。隐约听到听筒传出范丞丞叫他名字的声音，鼻子瞬间酸起来。

“黄明昊。”

“干嘛。”

黄明昊终究还是忍不住想听范丞丞的声音。

“明天九点我去你家接你。”

“什么就接我？我明天约了朋友去……”

“我分手了。”

“去滑冰……什么？你等一下！”黄明昊一下蹿起来跑出包厢躲到走廊角落，“你，你说你分手了？”

“嗯。”

“什么时候？”

“今天。”

“你……也太渣了吧，这都不到一星期你就把人甩了啊？”

听筒传来低低的轻笑声。

“我看你好像不喜欢她，不希望你明天不高兴。”

“我喜不喜欢她跟你分不分手有毛关系，别想甩锅到我头上！”黄明昊气绝，“而且明天你想干嘛，我约了朋友的，你这么突然我都没有准备。”

“我分手了，你明天不该陪我吗？”

“你分手关我什么事……”黄明昊小声嘟囔。

“明天九点我会在你家门口等你。如果你仍然选择赴朋友的约，我就等到你回来。”

这算什么？毫无威胁力的威胁？

黄明昊还想讨价还价，电话已经被挂了。

什么态度！想来就来想召唤他就召唤他，做梦！黄明昊已经不是以前的笨蛋黄明昊了！

黄明昊想着就来气，歌也不唱了，回家抱起被子睡觉，明天八点前就跑路让范丞丞傻等到半夜去吧！

结果一晚上黄明昊不仅没睡着，天亮了更是躲在被子里没跑路。

范丞丞很傻的，说要等就会真的等，外面气温这么低，冻感冒了怎么办？发烧了怎么办？刚经历过发烧的黄明昊最清楚发烧的痛苦滋味。

黄明昊使劲念叨不关我的事，一点效果都没有，脑子里全是范丞丞像望夫石一样傻傻等他的样子。

唉黄明昊你没救了……黄明昊认命地起床洗漱，在衣柜反复挑选搭配。

虽然不清楚范丞丞为什么非要约今天，但范丞丞做事总有理由，今天大概对范丞丞来说有什么特别吧。

黄明昊感觉自己上赶着给范丞丞找台阶下也太没底线了，甩甩头不再胡思乱想。

范丞丞果然九点准时出现在楼下，手里还拿着kindle在看，跟平时真是毫无区别，特别个鬼啊！

黄明昊没好气地下楼拍他。“去哪？”

范丞丞回头，深深看了黄明昊好一会儿，看得黄明昊骨头都快化了才移开眼神。

范丞丞没有回答去哪的问题，而是直接飙车一路开到游乐园。黄明昊虽然没看过交规，但每个红绿灯前诡异的变道路线都让他胆战心惊。

“你真的有驾照吗？”黄明昊看到游乐园的标志都没心情兴奋，拍着胸口吁气。

“有。不过平时都是司机开。”

范丞丞扭着头看他。黄明昊感觉范丞丞的眼神就像毒蛇吐出的信子，不敢回看，解开安全带要下车，被范丞丞拉住手腕。

“我想你了。”

黄明昊简直无法理解这四个字，感觉心脏都快不是自己的了，热气蒸腾着试图涌进眼睛，被他哽着喉咙压回去。

不要自以为是。不要自作多情。不是你想的那个意思。范丞丞是个渣男，不要再上当了。

黄明昊还在努力给自己做心里建设，范丞丞已经松开了他。

“下车吧。”

由于是周末，再加上寒假期间，即使天气寒冷，游乐园依然热闹非凡。黄明昊太久没来过游乐园，一时间还有些懵，被范丞丞牵着乱走。

“那个。”黄明昊指着卖头箍的小丑。

“你想要？”

黄明昊走过去捞起一个米奇头箍戴上。四周没有镜子，本想问范丞丞，忽然意识到戴这种东西似乎太幼稚，他已经不是曾经那个八岁的小男孩了，低头摘下来放回原处。

“怎么又不戴了？”

“太二了。”

范丞丞看着黄明昊眼睛，似乎在探索他的情绪。

“很可爱。”

“可爱个头……”

范丞丞拿起米奇头箍戴在黄明昊头上。“头很可爱。”

“我不要！哪有我这么大的人戴这个！”

“你还未成年。”

“那只能怪我妈把我生的太优秀，让我长太高。我不要戴啊，蠢死了。”

范丞丞在黄明昊念叨的时候已经在扫码支付。眼看木已成舟，黄明昊随手抓了一个小魔仙的头箍挂在范丞丞头上。

“还有这个！”

范丞丞用来装逼的金丝边眼镜被头箍夹住有些翘起。范丞丞不满地摘下眼镜重新调整头箍位置，丝毫看不出羞耻感。

不愧是拿两个全国第一的人，心理素质真好。黄明昊不禁感慨。

一旦接受这种设定，范丞丞也莫名变得可爱起来。黄明昊左手玉米热狗右手冰可乐，时不时回头欣赏一下小魔仙范丞丞，再憋笑转回来继续吃。

范丞丞恐高大部分设施都玩不了，黄明昊独自玩了几项也兴致索然。如果没有发生女朋友事件，黄明昊可能还会软磨硬泡非要范丞丞陪他玩，可惜时过境迁，现在两人这种不尴不尬的关系黄明昊脸皮再厚也没立场这么做，不禁在心里默默惋惜。

既然玩注定不尽兴了，吃可不能再错过。黄明昊兴致勃勃吃遍每个小食摊位，从爆米花棉花糖到章鱼烧烤鱿鱼统统不放过。

范丞丞被迫共享黄明昊的美食之旅，最后终于在黄明昊要求他在餐厅买儿童套餐时露出无奈的表情。

“一定要吃这个吗？”

“要呀，你没看到套餐送的饮料杯很好看吗？”

“那为什么是我吃？”

“因为看着就不好吃，我要吃这个有火腿的西班牙风情套餐。”

范丞丞表情愈加无奈。

“好吃吗？”黄明昊叼着火腿含糊地问范丞丞对儿童套餐感想。

“不好吃。”

黄明昊满意了，安慰地拍了拍范丞丞肩膀。

“别难过，至少餐盘很可爱，很配你，小魔仙。”

说着还掏出手机给范丞丞与儿童套餐合影。

下午转到室内游戏区，范丞丞终于大幅增加参与度，与黄明昊pk了半小时投篮机大获全胜。黄明昊可就高兴不起来了，去隔壁疯狂夹娃娃泄愤，无奈运气不好，倾尽游戏币只夹到一只小丑鸭，回头见到范丞丞抱着一堆玩偶向工作人员要袋子装更是生气。

“给你。”范丞丞把整袋玩偶递给黄明昊。

“我才不要。我也有！”

“本来就是为你抓的。”

黄明昊有一百句反驳的话，面对范丞丞一句也讲不出。

范丞丞真的很烦人，总是讲些暧昧不明的话，给人期待又给人绝望。

黄明昊不想再体会一次绝望，小心翼翼地划开与范丞丞的界限。

“我不需要。你还是留给自己吧。”

范丞丞被黄明昊拒绝，像是受到了打击，一路上闷闷不乐。

黄明昊怀疑是自己太自作多情了，竟然能从面瘫脸上看出微妙的低落情绪。

一定是自己脑补太多。黄明昊想这样解释，却忍不住一再回头确认范丞丞的眼神。

真的在低落啊！黄明昊心里酸涩不堪。明明自己那么喜欢范丞丞，怎么舍得拒绝他，怎么舍得让他低落？简直自作孽。

黄明昊感觉自己游走在崩溃边缘，拉起范丞丞的手一头冲进鬼屋。

不想再假装清醒了，不想再刻意拉开距离了，就让笨蛋黄明昊继续做笨蛋被耍得团团转吧！

在黑暗房间角落里，黄明昊勾着范丞丞脖子索吻。实在太想念范丞丞的气息，亲吻迫不及待，连牙齿磕到嘴唇都变得甜蜜无比。

范丞丞似乎也变成了一个急切的人，蛮横地吸吮黄明昊的舌头，手掌钻进外套点燃黄明昊腰际的所有敏感细胞。

两个人反复亲吻直到渴求的欲望从暴风雨逐渐回归天晴。黄明昊喘息着靠在范丞丞肩膀，接受他对自己额头一吻又一吻的骚扰。

鬼屋终究不是什么私密场所，再隐秘的角落也会有游客路过，黄明昊这才意识到刚才的行为有多放肆，立刻从范丞丞怀里退出来。

“刚才没人过来吧……”黄明昊没什么底气地问。

范丞丞牵起黄明昊的手。

“不知道。你在这里，我没法抽出注意力去注意别人。”

范丞丞一定看过土味情话大全，而且还背过！黄明昊捂脸。

从鬼屋出来天色已暗，各种炫彩的灯光开始占据主导。范丞丞问黄明昊回去吗，黄明昊扫视一周，指向霓彩的巨大摩天轮。

“最后一个。”

摩天轮比起从外看到的美妙，实际坐上去十分无聊。窗外的景致三秒钟就能看完，实在用不着花几分钟欣赏，晃晃悠悠的缓慢进程令黄明昊着急。范丞丞一如既往地佛系，看黄明昊坐立难安似乎比看窗外有趣多了。

“过来。”范丞丞拍了拍自己身边的位置。

黄明昊听话地坐过去，刚想询问，被范丞丞捧住脸颊，在额头亲了一口。

黄明昊红着脸捂住额头。想问范丞丞是什么意思，又不太敢听到答案，终究没能问出口。

本以为范丞丞会送他回家，没想到七拐八拐被带到范丞丞家。

黄明昊这是第一次进范丞丞家，除了做饭的阿姨再无旁人。

阿姨对黄明昊格外热情，一面布菜一面表达对范丞丞竟然会带朋友回家的惊讶之情。

“你平时不邀请朋友来家里玩啊？”黄明昊也觉得神奇。

“这是我的私人空间，为什么要邀请外人来？”

“我不是外人吗？”黄明昊满怀期待地问。

范丞丞顿住，思考了几秒才回答。

“今天特例。”

黄明昊没有得到想要的答案，有些失望。

“什么特例。”

“今天是你的生日。”

“啊？”黄明昊夹到半途的仔排掉了下来，“我生日？”

“怎么，你自己不知道吗？”范丞丞也诧异。

黄明昊掏出手机看了一眼。太久没过过生日，连这个日期看着都有些陌生。

“还真的是。你怎么知道的？”

“我拿你身份证开过多少次房，就记过你出生日期多少遍。”

黄明昊耳朵烧起来。范丞丞这种可恶的耿直讲话方式情商太低了！

“那你真是费心了，我都不记得。”

范丞丞静静看着黄明昊，看得黄明昊毛骨悚然。

“你该不会以为我没人管太可怜才约我出来玩，又觉得我一个人在家太惨才请我来你家吃饭吧？”

黄明昊很怕范丞丞默认，偏偏范丞丞真的沉默不语。

太好笑了。原来范丞丞只是可怜他才搞这么一出，还为此不惜跟女朋友分手讨他欢心。

怎么会有人圣母到这个地步？黄明昊简直要冷笑起来。

“我知道你家的情况，也知道你回去是独自一人。”范丞丞一把拽住黄明昊不让他离开，“不过这些与我的决定并无关系。我只是想让你生日这天陪在身边的人是我。”

“……真的吗？不要再骗我，我受不起。”

“我从不说谎，也从未骗过你。”

是了，范丞丞自我得很，从来不屑于别人的想法，更别说欺骗。之前是自己自作多情自作自受，又关范丞丞什么事？

黄明昊深呼吸强迫自己冷静下来，坐回原位。范丞丞很有心，不会做饭也努力泡了一碗泡面送到黄明昊面前。

“长寿面。”

“……真是豪华的长寿面，还是豚骨味的。”

“今天有些仓促，下次等我学会专门煮给你。”

还有下次吗？范丞丞又开始乱许诺虚无缥缈的未来。

“多谢款待，我该回去了。”黄明昊转着手机去穿外套。

“留下来吧。”

范丞丞扣住黄明昊的腰，意思再明显不过。

黄明昊有些混乱，觉得彼此关系不明确前不应该继续跟范丞丞睡，又无法直接挑明摆在台面上说。犹豫着说不出口拒绝的话，变成半推半就洗完澡穿着范丞丞的睡衣等范丞丞临幸的状态。

太不争气了。黄明昊恨自己的毫无底线。

范丞丞洗完出来看到黄明昊还呆呆坐着，揉了揉他的头发。

“怎么还不睡？认床吗？”

“你不是……不做了？”

范丞丞撩开黄明昊额发，在额头吻了一下。

“早点睡吧。”

关了灯黄明昊笔直躺在范丞丞旁边好一会儿，还是有些回不过神。

“真的不做吗？”

“你想要？我帮你撸出来？”

“我不想！我是问你！”

“今天不做。”

“那你留我干嘛？”

范丞丞摸到黄明昊的手，握进掌心。

“想陪你。”

黄明昊鼻子发酸，翻身压到范丞丞身上，任由娇气的泪水流向范丞丞耳侧。范丞丞搂住黄明昊，一下一下抚摸他的后脑。

“十七岁了，要好好长大。”

翻过天又是周一。黄明昊在家转了好几圈，从角落里翻出寒假作业表，第一次看作业表有些顺眼。因为它可以作为冠冕堂皇去找范丞丞的理由。

去学校的一路，黄明昊走得很慢。上周同样的时间，同样的情形，黄明昊毫无防备异常凄惨的单方面失恋。才度过痛苦不堪的一周，又走在同一条路上，向着同一个目标，黄明昊无法抑制心中的忐忑。

站在教室后门深呼吸数次，才推门进入。范丞丞一成不变，端着本海昌二妙集在看。

黄明昊坐到范丞丞旁边的位置，掏出数学卷子装模作样地开始做题。范丞丞看了一眼便不再关注，接着看书。

黄明昊才做了几道单选就做不下去了。高一数学对黄明昊来说不难，只是因为从没好好看过书，公式一个也记不起，无从下手，只能求助地望向范丞丞。

“对数的那几个公式是什么？”

范丞丞在笔记本写下对数所有公式给黄明昊。黄明昊套公式算了一下，太麻烦了，还不如直接问范丞丞答案。

“难得你自己做，保持住。”范丞丞像是知道他要问答案，抢先说道。

黄明昊撇嘴继续算。

范丞丞一天到晚看闲书为什么还能随随便便考到奥数全国第一？人生也太不公平了吧！

花了一节课时间磕磕绊绊勉强做到大题，该来的终于还是来了。一个黑长直学姐捧着奶茶送到范丞丞面前。

“我买的时候不小心多点了一杯，听说你喜欢草莓味，刚好这杯也是草莓味，可以送给你吗？”

谁买奶茶会不小心多买一杯？还这么巧多买到投其所好的口味？黄明昊很想吐槽，不过黑长直学姐长的娇小可爱，连语气都娇滴滴，大声同她说句话都像是在欺负她。黄明昊只能把吐槽的话团成一团塞给自己。

“谢谢。”

范丞丞云淡风轻一句谢谢像是给了黑长直学姐莫大鼓励，捂着泛红的脸颊离开。

“你的新女友？”

“嗯。”

“今天刚找的？”

“嗯。”

“不错不错，比上一个可爱。”

黄明昊佩服自己还能如此淡定跟范丞丞交流。经历过一次，心理建设真是越来越好了。

在范丞丞的帮助下，黄明昊终于做完整张数学卷子，打着哈欠收拾东西离开。

范丞丞捉住黄明昊手腕。“你不生气？”

“我为什么要生气？”

范丞丞不说话，也不放开黄明昊。

“松手呀大兄弟，我要回家了。”

“你还是在生气。”

“你怎么老盼着我生气啊？我有什么好气的，我只是你的粉丝，偶像做什么我当然都无条件支持。”

“你真的只想做粉丝？”

黄明昊想了一下，有些恍然。“哦，你这么一说，我确实不想做了。我宣布从今天起脱粉了。以后黄明昊跟范丞丞再无瓜葛。你自由了，偶像。”

黄明昊抽回自己的手，头也不回地离开。

真是帅爆了啊昊哥！黄明昊给自己鼓掌，奖励自己吃校门口不吃会后悔一辈子的炸鸡，还买了范丞丞最讨厌的榴莲奶茶喝得美滋滋。

果然做事应该果断，不用再思前想后，不用再小心翼翼，简直轻松到飞起。

黄明昊回到家整理房间，翻到数学课本收进书柜最顺手的一排。以后可没人再给他写公式了，要自己开始背了。

摆脱范丞丞还能提高学习主动性，不错不错。

翻了一会儿，又翻出眼熟的笔记本。既然脱粉了，签名也该还给本人吧？

黄明昊把笔记本和还没来及打开的一袋玩偶放在一起，第二天带去学校打算还给范丞丞。路经二楼楼梯的时候，不经意听到几个学姐聊天，因为有范丞丞的名字出现而忍不住放缓脚步多听了几句。

“就是范丞丞新女友啊，她是出了名的心机婊你怎么会不认识！”

“我又不关注这些八卦啰。她看着也不像有心机的样子呀。”

“你知道什么，她花边新闻多着呢待会再说。重点是林盈盈说她小三上位才被范丞丞甩了的，之前不是扬言要找人教训她嘛，听说人已经找好了，其中有一个是隔壁D中劝退的，我问了D中姐妹，连她都听说过这事，百分百保真了！”

黄明昊眉头紧锁。

不是吧，范丞丞渣是渣了点，但这找的都是什么女朋友啊？一个比一个凶残。

算了，自己的女朋友自己负责，关他黄明昊什么事。

黄明昊把东西丢给范丞丞，临走前犹豫着要不要提醒他女朋友互掐的事，回头看到范丞丞盯着那堆玩偶表情竟然有点难过的样子，吓得转身就跑。

太可怕了，差点又被范丞丞的演技骗了。黄明昊拍拍狂跳的心口，庆幸自己警醒得早。

不过那个黑长直学姐的事……

连续三天无事发生，黄明昊觉得自己简直可以申请吉尼斯世界笨蛋纪录。愚蠢的每天跑来学校偷偷保护情敌虚度青春，再蠢也没有了。

可是一想到黑长直学姐是无辜的，又不忍心看她因为莫名其妙的理由受伤。

这种事就算告诉范丞丞，他也不会信，就算相信了也未必管人家死活，可怜的学姐徒有女友虚名，实际根本不会被范丞丞认真对待。从这个角度来说黄明昊也算和她同病相怜。

好吧，这个自我安慰的角度十分清奇，希望能真的说服自己。黄明昊叹气。

眼看黑长直学姐回家路程走了大半，无事发生世界和平的一天也该结束了，街角拐出来五个人让打哈欠的黄明昊瞬间清醒。

天黑路暗，不甚明亮的街灯勉强照出大胸学姐的身形，旁边一字排开四个小混混。黄明昊也有混社会的朋友，看得出这四个人应该属于混的不怎么样的，衡量了一下自身实力，一打四还是有些勉强吧……黄明昊毫不犹豫选择报警。

那边两个女生说了几句开始相互推搡，四个混混也迅速参与进去，黑长直学姐瞬间被围攻躺倒在地。黄明昊没时间思考直接冲过去开始1v4的英雄救美。

黄明昊到底只是普通高中生，被围殴反杀只存在梦里，现实能护着内脏不被打到内出血已经很不错了。好在警察来的够快，一行七个人全部逮进公安局。

范丞丞来接黑长直学姐的时候，黄明昊刻意背过身躲在角落玩手机装成路人甲。

“伤的怎么样？我叫了救护车。”

“一点外伤叫什么救护车，神经病啊！”

黄明昊接了话才意识到范丞丞早就发现他躲在这了。

“嗨……来接女朋友吧，在那边呢不在这儿。”

“知道。让她打车回家了。我送你去医院。”

“喂，人家刚受过惊吓你怎么让她自己回家啊？”

“她又没受伤。”范丞丞似乎很不满，“倒是你护她护得很好，自己一身伤。”

这个埋怨的语气是怎么回事？自己犯贱保护情敌怎么还惹得正主吃醋了吗？

黄明昊苦笑一下。

“没办法我就是正义的化身。”

没想到范丞丞真的叫了救护车，黄明昊在医护人员刺骨的眼神下委屈爬上车。

到医院急诊做了简单检查，证实确实都是外伤，破皮的伤口做了消毒包扎就被放出院。黄明昊小腿有伤，一跳一跳蹦出医院。

其实全身都很疼，回家也睡不着，黄明昊打算去网吧通宵。

当然这个打算不能对范丞丞说。

“我叫车送你回家。”

“不用不用，这儿离我家近的很，我自己走回去就可以了。”

“你打算这样跳着走？”

“呃，多锻炼有助于恢复，反正很近的。”

范丞丞叹息一声，揉了揉黄明昊的头，走到他面前蹲下身。

“我背你。”

这个诱惑太大，黄明昊瞬间把去网吧抛诸脑后，缓缓趴到范丞丞背上。

帮范丞丞女朋友解决这么大的危机，让他背一下也是天经地义！

范丞丞背着黄明昊走在古老的街道上，黄明昊能感受到他每一步的脉动，他的呼吸，他的起伏，他在夜色中泛出淡淡白光的后颈皮肤。

“这几天跟踪于欣怡的就是你吧。”

“于欣怡？是谁？”

“你刚救的人。怎么，你不知道她的名字？”

“我为什么要知道，又不是我女友。”

“连名字都不知道为什么跟踪她？为什么救她？连自己的安危都不顾，你该不会看上她了吧？”

黄明昊气的牙痒。要不是因为她是你女朋友，谁管她死活啊！

“你自己保护不好她，怎么还质疑上我了？我就是喜欢她怎么样！”

范丞丞突然停下来。“不行。”

黄明昊心里泛酸。“怎么不行，她又没嫁给你，我喜欢她有什么不行的！”

范丞丞沉默许久。

“我第一次觉得一个人有趣，就是他。他是集合了整个世界的磁极，每个举动每个表情每句话都吸引着我。我一直以为自己是个没有感情的人，直到他打开了我心里的开关，让我不断产生陌生情绪。以前仅仅是形容人类感情的词汇，突然变成能与我一一对应的情感，我才知道原来我已经爱上他了。”

“我的人生终于不再是一个人的旅程，以后必须要加入他的存在。”

“他对我来说太重要，所以你不能让我失去他。不要喜欢那个女人，拜托你。”

黄明昊从未听过范丞丞如此认真的告白。那个黑长直学姐运气也太好了吧，才认识几天就能被范丞丞爱上，这是什么令人发指的狗血言情剧啊？

“既然你都这么求我了，我还能说什么。你以后要好好对她啊……”

“你哭了？”

黄明昊根本抑制不住眼泪，也不想抑制。伤口实在太疼了，疼到心脏都揪成一团，令人无法喘息。

“不是我，是楼上空调滴的水。”

“热水？”

“冬天制热当然是热水。”

范丞丞笑了一下，整个后背都在颤动。

“空调还有什么要说的？”

“空调说你既然这么喜欢她就多上点心啊，以后只能对她一个人温柔，只能对她一个人讲情话，只能对她一个人……”

黄明昊哽咽着说不下去。范丞丞放下黄明昊，转过身将他搂进怀里，轻柔拍抚。

“……明明是我先认识你的！是我先喜欢你的，我先睡了你的，你怎么能突然喜欢上别人？”

范丞丞摸着黄明昊的耳朵，轻轻啄吻。

“做我的恋人，愿意吗？”

黄明昊还沉浸在伤心中控诉范丞丞的恶行，念叨了好一会儿才突然反应过来范丞丞在说什么，猛地抬起头。

“你说什么？”

“做我的恋人，加入我接下来的人生，成为我生活的一部分，你愿意吗？”

“我？你确定是问我？那学姐咋办？你不是喜欢学姐吗？你到底什么意思？我可不当小三！地下情也不行！”

“你在想什么，我从来就没说过我喜欢你以外的人。”范丞丞贴上黄明昊额头，“我只说过有你在，我没办法关注别人。你独占我所有注意力。”

“可是，你刚才，那个告白，不是学姐吗？”

黄明昊紧张得有些语无伦次，还想比划着询问误会的部分，被范丞丞捧着耳朵堵住嘴巴深深亲吻。

“说你愿意。”

“我愿意。”

范丞丞缱绻地磨蹭黄明昊唇肉。黄明昊被范丞丞搞得目眩神迷，眯着眼懵懵地回答，缓了一阵才清醒过来。

“可是，那个黑长直学姐怎么办？”

“前几天已经跟她分手了。”

“什么？我怎么不知道？”

“我原本想利用同别人交往的名义让你吃醋让你主动与我确认恋人关系，没想到你不仅不来找我，还夸别人可爱。我无法容忍一个被你夸可爱的女人出现在眼前就跟她分手了。”

“……你神经病啊！想跟我确认关系就直接跟我说啊干嘛要绕这么大一圈！你知不知道你交女朋友我有多伤心！”

范丞丞抚平黄明昊皱起的眉，怜惜亲吻。

“抱歉我不知道。因为很多书里这么写，我以为会很有效。”

“……什么书，该不会又是霸道总裁什么的脑残小说吧？”看范丞丞默认的表情，黄明昊终于回忆起被范丞丞情商一级残障支配的恐惧，“……行吧，你还是个宝宝，以后少看这种脑残文，更不要学！”

范丞丞乖巧点头，一边亲吻一边抚摸黄明昊胸口。黄明昊心突突跳，被摸的腰都软了，发出黏腻鼻音。

“别……你该不是想野战吧？我还有伤呢……”

“还疼吗？”

“嗯？当然疼！野战不行！”

“这里，还疼吗？”

黄明昊这才反应过来范丞丞是在迟来的自责，无数情绪涌上来，最后变成靠在范丞丞肩膀酸涩又甜蜜的撒娇。

“你以后不要喜欢别人，它就不会疼了。”


	3. 番外

猫

※※※

“丞丞，你觉得怎么样？”

黄明昊向来在床事上比平常更坦率，像现在这样强忍羞涩的样子难得一见。

范丞丞摸了摸黄明昊头上的猫耳，顺着他的脸颊抚摸到脖子上的猫铃铛，拨弄两下，继续向下划到他因衬衣敞开而露出的乳首玩弄起来。

黄明昊的胸腔立刻随着范丞丞的戏弄开始起伏。

“唔……下面还有尾巴，你不检查一下吗……”

黄明昊呼吸不稳，前倾身体搭上范丞丞肩膀，手环上的铃铛叮当作响。范丞丞接住黄明昊的投怀送抱，轻吻他通红的耳垂。

“别急，我会一项一项好好检查的。”

虽然黄明昊经常嘲笑范丞丞情商残障，实际自己也好不到哪儿去，分明是个无法直线思考的笨蛋。

两人成为恋人后，黄明昊最先想到的问题是范丞丞为什么喜欢他。范丞丞有些无奈，喜欢就是喜欢，哪来那么多原因。硬要说应该起源于有趣吧。

黄明昊不知怎么联系到前女友事件得出如果范丞丞对自己失去兴趣就会被分手的结论，整日陷入如何变有趣的惶恐之中。

范丞丞一开始觉得无关紧要，任由笨蛋恋人胡闹，时间长了黄明昊不但没有好转，反而压力越来越大，变得愈加敏感易燃易爆。这令范丞丞苦恼不已。

很少有事能令范丞丞苦恼，黄明昊为主因的事占百分之九十九点九。

如何让黄明昊了解自己喜欢他不需要理由不需要有趣，范丞丞还没想出办法，黄明昊已经把有趣导向奇怪的方向。

“因为你喜欢猫，又有过敏症，所以我……”黄明昊低头把猫耳头箍戴上，有些腼腆地望向范丞丞，“……我可以做你的猫。”

你已经是我的猫了。

黄明昊清纯稚气的脸搭配含羞低头的神情令范丞丞既想怜惜又想蹂躏。范丞丞一腔复杂且汹涌的情绪在胸口翻滚，被他面无表情地压回去。

“只有耳朵，不合格。”

于是全套装备合格的黄喵在夜晚盛情邀请范丞丞检查。

指尖留恋黄明昊丰腴臀部滑腻的皮肤，反复磨蹭揉捏，白皙的臀尖很快染上粉红色彩。猫尾巴隐匿在股沟深处，随着范丞丞每次动作颤动不已。

黄明昊在范丞丞耳边发出难耐地喘息，扭动腰肢试图逃离范丞丞的掌控，被范丞丞在臀尖拍了一掌。

“还没检查你心心念念的尾巴，躲什么。”

“别揉……里面很难受……”

范丞丞摸到猫尾巴延伸进入的后穴，已经被尾巴下半部分的肛塞磨蹭到微微发热，心情立刻不悦起来，有些粗暴地拉出半截。黄明昊毫无防备，失声低叫，上半身宛如不舍地追随肛塞被拔出的方向后移。

范丞丞更加不爽，莫名萌生施虐欲，将肛塞插回黄明昊后穴。黄明昊抓着范丞丞手臂，不满地咬他肩膀。

“你干嘛！很难受的，拿出来。”

“难受吗？我看你明明很享受。”

范丞丞说着捏住猫尾巴开始一进一出模拟性交抽插肛塞。黄明昊呼吸迅速急促起来，不知是难受还是舒服地断断续续发出呻吟，摇着头说不要。

“嘴上说不要，下面却吸的这么紧。”范丞丞捏住黄明昊下巴恶狠狠咬他的唇，“一个玩具也能搞得你很爽吗？”

“丞丞，不要……”黄明昊委屈地磨蹭范丞丞鼻尖。

范丞丞发现黄明昊前面性器不断溢出透明液体，怕他真的被肛塞搞到高潮，不悦地拉出猫尾巴远远扔到床下。

黄明昊一时间无法适应后穴突然的空虚，难耐地在范丞丞胯间磨蹭，被范丞丞覆上后腰狠狠捏了一把。

“别的猫都会讨好主人，你倒是自己玩得开心。”

黄明昊被范丞丞酸溜溜的话语扯回理智，有些迷惑地看向范丞丞。

“谁家猫都不会讨好主人啊……”眼见范丞丞脸色更差，黄明昊赶紧补救，“不过我会！”

黄明昊为了证明自己比猫优秀，从范丞丞怀里退出来，俯身扒下范丞丞睡裤，被突然弹出的性器撞到鼻子吓了一跳，委屈抬头看了范丞丞一眼，用两只肉乎乎的手固定住性器，伸出小巧的舌尖到处舔舔，最后将龟头整个含进嘴里。

温热口腔的包裹缓解了范丞丞对肛塞燃烧的嫉妒心，看着黄明昊上下起伏艰难吞吐，忍不住想进入更深让他因吞不下而眼泪汪汪向自己求助。黄明昊正在专心吸吮范丞丞性器，被范丞丞突如其来的顶弄戳到喉咙深处，难受地咳嗽起来。

范丞丞惊醒，抱起黄明昊温柔拍抚后背。黄明昊咳了一会儿才缓过来，委屈地咬范丞丞下唇。范丞丞将受惊小猫的舌头卷进自己嘴里舔弄安抚。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着黄明昊唇角溢出，被范丞丞一一舔掉，一直舔到脖颈亲了亲猫铃铛，继续向下含住突起的锁骨吸吮出艳丽吻痕。

黄明昊成功被范丞丞再度挑起欲望，跪在范丞丞面前缓缓下坐。被肛塞拓展过的后穴柔软而黏腻，毫无阻碍地吞进范丞丞的性器。范丞丞享受着黄明昊柔软的包裹，低头亲吻黄明昊小小的乳晕。

黄明昊乳晕比乳头还要敏感，瞬间脱力坐下，将范丞丞的性器完全纳入身体，难受地发出呜咽。

“不要这么快就欺负我……”

“难得。你平时不是最喜欢说丞丞使劲操我吗，怎么今天变成娇羞小处男了？”

黄明昊把头埋进范丞丞颈窝，猫耳蹭得范丞丞直发痒。“今天是小猫，要对我温柔点。”

黄明昊撒娇的语气让范丞丞灵魂都在融化，无限温柔地亲吻小猫额头。与上半身的温柔正相反，范丞丞亟不可待抓住黄明昊胯骨，耸起下半身深深进入黄明昊体内开始律动。

小猫需要温柔的怜爱，也需要狂热的操弄。

因为体位关系黄明昊被进入到前所未有的深度，不禁露出惶恐的眼神，紧紧搂住范丞丞脖颈。

“太、太深了丞丞……轻点……”

范丞丞不仅没有轻点，反而找到黄明昊的敏感点加快频率顶弄。黄明昊很快被刺激到呻吟连连，情欲的红晕沾染整张脸颊。

“丞……丞，过分……”

“还有力气说话，看来是主人不够努力。”

范丞丞突然抬起黄明昊，抽出性器。黄明昊不明所以，难耐而焦灼地扣住范丞丞肩膀。范丞丞将黄明昊推倒，让他跪趴在床。

黄明昊丰满的臀部高高翘起，刚经历过性事后穴尚未完全闭合，随着黄明昊的呼吸羞怯收缩着。范丞丞亲吻黄明昊凹陷出的腰窝，捏了一把微微战栗的翘臀，扶着性器重新进入。两个人同时发出满足的叹息。

范丞丞俯身咬住黄明昊后颈，摸到他的胸口摩挲爱抚。娇小的乳头被掌心反复磨蹭，充血挺立起来凸显存在感，范丞丞偏偏不去碰它，转而揉捏黄明昊柔韧的腰侧。

“丞丞，摸摸我……”黄明昊气息不稳地求怜。

“我不是一直在摸你吗。”

“要摸这里。”黄明昊抓住范丞丞的手抚上胸前肿胀的凸起，“欺负它蹂躏它。”

范丞丞勾起嘴角。“原来你喜欢自虐。”

“我才不喜欢，是你……是你把我变成这样的，你得负责！”

小猫的身体因为自己而变得淫荡。范丞丞内心获得极大满足，温柔亲吻黄明昊蝴蝶骨。

“乐意之至。”

范丞丞捏住黄明昊的乳尖轻轻扭转拉扯，很快听到黄明昊哼哼唧唧的呻吟。黄明昊的呻吟声始终是范丞丞最强烈的兴奋剂，下身抽插的频率加快起来。随着范丞丞对乳晕的搓揉，黄明昊后穴越包越紧，直到黄明昊射出来收缩到极致，让范丞丞爽到脊椎发麻，搂紧黄明昊柔软的腰肢狠狠插入，又毫不留恋地抽出。激烈的律动使得黄明昊全身战栗不已，脖颈的铃铛叮叮当当响个不停，带着哭腔的呜咽被顶弄到支离破碎。范丞丞在这混乱的声音中攀上高潮，抽动着射进黄明昊身体深处，惹得黄明昊颤抖肩膀啜泣连连。

范丞丞抱起浑身瘫软的黄明昊，搂进怀里吻掉眼角泪痕。

“我的小猫怎么现在就开始哭鼻子？夜还很长。”

黄明昊猫耳头箍已经歪到奇怪的位置，眼睛氤氲鼻尖通红，嘟起嘴寻求范丞丞安抚的亲吻。

范丞丞从善如流，含住黄明昊肉感十足的嘴唇又亲又咬，舌头伸进他灼热的口腔掠夺所有带有黄明昊味道的气息。

范丞丞手也没闲着，顺着黄明昊滑腻的后背一路摸到臀尖，热度尚未退去的后穴被范丞丞伸入手指搅弄，润滑液、精液混合在一起黏糊糊地流出身体，黄明昊明显无法忍受这种感觉，搂紧范丞丞脖颈咬他下巴。

“不行，我还没缓过来呢！”

“体力不行，不是一只合格的小猫。”

黄明昊恨恨咬牙。为了当合格的猫，整个夜晚黄明昊不知道射了几次，最后射不出东西，又被范丞丞操干得持续高潮，只能战栗着落泪。范丞丞餍足地从黄明昊身体里抽出性器时，黄明昊已经疲惫到昏睡过去，被范丞丞抱去浴室清理都没能醒来，等一切安顿好还在梦中哽咽几下，呓语着问范丞丞自己有趣吗合格吗。

“笨蛋。”

范丞丞撑在黄明昊身边，从下巴亲到额头。拇指在黄明昊脸颊反复摩挲，舍不得离开。

“我不是因为你有趣才爱你，而是因为爱你才觉得你的一切都有趣。”

微博

※※※

黄明昊中午腰酸背痛地起床，甚至记不起范丞丞给他喂了早饭的事。

实在太累了。范丞丞昨晚像发疯一样压榨未成年劳动力，黄明昊整个人都被他掏空了。

看来情趣猫装的威力太大，以后不能轻易用的。

下了床腿软腰酸的黄明昊差点摔倒。罪魁祸首，那个无情的男人竟然在客厅冷漠地看闲书等他做午饭！

不是人啊范丞丞！

黄明昊含泪坚强地撑到厨房打开冰箱看还有什么菜能做，毕竟自己实在太饿了。

“你要自己做饭？”范丞丞倚在门口问。

“不然呢？你又不会做，叫外卖你又吃不惯。”黄明昊没好气地说。

“去我家吃，阿姨已经在做了。”

黄明昊临走前收拾卧室，发现猫耳猫项圈手环脚环都在，就是尾巴不见了，疑惑地找了一圈也没找到。因为着急去吃饭这事也就暂时搁下。

吃完饭黄明昊闲着没事玩了会儿手机，又想起尾巴的事，跑去书房问范丞丞有没有见。没想到范丞丞的面瘫脸突然变成冰山脸，对着黄明昊招了招手。

黄明昊乖乖走过去，被范丞丞一把扯进怀里。

“你喜欢情趣玩具？”

“啊？还行吧，没有特别喜欢。”

“果然喜欢。”

“……我明明说的是还行，没有喜欢啊！”

“那为什么要找尾巴？”

“这是一套嘛，缺一个心里会不舒服。我强迫症。”

“那就改掉强迫症。我不喜欢。”

“你不喜欢？”黄明昊诧异，“你昨晚玩那么嗨差点搞死我，竟然跟我说不喜欢？”

范丞丞搂住黄明昊的腰，眼眸半垂。“我不喜欢别的东西进入你身体。”

黄明昊反应了一下才理解范丞丞的想法。“你该不是在吃尾巴的醋吧……”

范丞丞没有回答，而是捏住黄明昊的下巴与他接吻。黄明昊很快投入到这个缱绻的亲吻中，回过神衣服已经被范丞丞撩起色情地来回抚摸。

黄明昊窝在范丞丞肩头喘息着拒绝。“别撩了，我全身都酸着呢。”

范丞丞不知为何叹了口气，收手帮黄明昊穿好衣服。“抱歉，我就是在吃醋。”

“可那只是个玩具……”

“我也没想到我的独占欲这么重，你会有压力吗？”范丞丞低头去看自己的手，“如果给你压力，我会去找心理医生治疗。”

范丞丞这种可怜巴巴的样子实在太犯规，黄明昊忍不住抱紧他，亲吻他，心里甜蜜又怜爱的洪水要冲破所有阻碍流进范丞丞心里。

“不会，我……超级开心。”

两个人腻歪地吻来吻去，吻到快擦枪走火才不舍地分开。

黄明昊这是第一次切实感受到范丞丞的爱意，心情复杂，灵魂出窍，手里拿着手机，脑子里却不知在胡思乱想些什么，嘴角的笑意怎么都退不下去。

“你很久没发微博了。”范丞丞见黄明昊对着手机傻笑，不知想到什么突然说。

“你怎么知道？”

黄明昊记得自己应该没跟范丞丞说过他的微博是什么，难道范丞丞还会黑客技术？

范丞丞拿出手机翻到范丞丞全球粉丝后援会的微博给黄明昊看。

最新一条还是几周前黄明昊第一次得知范丞丞找了女朋友气愤之下发的。

“这不是我……”黄明昊垂死挣扎。

“除了你应该没人想操我大爷。”

范丞丞指着那条“范丞丞我操你大爷！！！！”的博文。黄明昊咬唇，尴尬地关掉范丞丞手机。

“我都脱粉了，这个号不用了。”

范丞丞不再说什么。

晚上黄明昊为了恢复劳动力，强烈要求与范丞丞分开回自己家睡。

回到家又跟范丞丞难舍难分地吻成一团，半天才找回理智把人赶走，抱住范丞丞送的玩偶在床上滚来滚去瞎开心。

临睡前不知怎么想起自己说那个微博号不用了时范丞丞有些落寞的眼神，黄明昊鬼使神差地切换登陆后援会那个账号。

一段时间没上，竟然还涨了两个粉，其中一个格外扎眼。黄明昊预感到什么，心开始突突狂跳。

点进那个黄明昊全球粉丝后援会主页看了半秒，黄明昊就能确定这百分百是范丞丞开的号。

“今天是我的小猫。明天也是，后天也是，未来每一天都是。我的小猫永远都有趣。”

“你实在太笨。为什么总是不相信我，也不相信你自己对我多重要。”

“你那个密码锁玩具我十二年前就能倒着破解了。你比密码锁有趣一万倍，不要再找这种玩具给我，把自己给我就行。”

“我竟然觉得你做的菜比阿姨做的好吃。我被爱情蒙蔽品味也就算了，现在连味觉都被蒙蔽了吗？”

“为什么要学做菜，一点也不有趣，非常无聊，笨蛋就不该进厨房。你再受伤我可能会忍不住纵火烧掉你家厨房。”

“无法理解你是怎么得出无趣就会被分手的结论。我现在就觉得你这种结论很无趣。想分手我绝不允许。”

……

这个号每天都会发一条微博。黄明昊一条一条看到最后，也是范丞丞最早发的第一条微博。

“我以为我是完整的，直到我遇见你。”

范丞丞一定肯定确定看过土味情话大全！黄明昊扔掉手机，捂住滚烫的脸颊。

如果能早点登陆后援会的账号，如果能早点发现范丞丞的微博，黄明昊就不用像个小丑一样做那些被范丞丞嫌弃的傻事。

简单点，告白的方式简单点啊范丞丞同学！

黄明昊想起范丞丞那个落寞的眼神，再也躺不住了，跳起来胡乱套了一件风衣就跑出门。坐在的士上才发现钱包手机钥匙统统没拿。

深夜十二点半，黄明昊尴尬地借司机手机打电话给范丞丞等他来付钱。

被早春的寒风吹拂，黄明昊发热的头脑终于彻底冷静下来。

不仅冷静，还冷。

“你怎么来了？穿这么少！”

范丞丞脱下披肩的外套给黄明昊裹上，把他冰凉的手揣进自己手里。

“咳……我夜跑，忘了带手机钥匙……”

“穿睡衣夜跑？”

范丞丞将黄明昊让进门，准备去厨房给黄明昊倒杯热水，被黄明昊一下扑进怀里。双臂紧紧搂住范丞丞脖子，双腿交扣完全挂在范丞丞身上。范丞丞托住黄明昊肉墩墩的屁股，不自觉弯起唇角。

“怎么这么沉。”

“哪有！我就……就一百二多一点点……”

“原来你这么重，肉都长到屁股上了吧。”

“哼！嫌重放我下来！”

“不放。”范丞丞仰头亲吻黄明昊唇角，“一辈子都不放。”

黄明昊回应着范丞丞的亲吻，连范丞丞结束亲吻离开他的口腔都恋恋不舍，一下一下追着舔舐范丞丞的嘴唇。

“怎么办范丞丞，我好爱你啊……”

范丞丞这个万年面瘫，极难得地笑出一口白牙。

“那能怎么办，我只好收着了。”


End file.
